Devil Survivor 2: The Devil And The God Uprising
by judasuu
Summary: This is once again a remake of Devil Survivor 2, this time some characters will appear here, characters from the first game, some cross over terms from the persona series and that some role of the characters will be changed, you will just have to see what I mean, I would say that Alcor is the one that drastically change in background story though.


**Devil Survivor 2: The Devil And The God Uprising**

**Chapter 1: A Sunday of Melancholy**

...Tokyo City...

...Evening time at Tokyo, there's probably no one around the corners of the dark city at this time of night, it's now 11 o' clock in the evening and the street lights are still emanating some light to the corners of the city. Then... on a telephone booth... "You got it boss, I got things under cover in my case. So you don't worry about-"

"I care not for the dealings of you lowlives, what I care are the results that you have promised that they shall be fulfilled." A guy is talking with someone over the phone, it seems to be a deal of some sort. "Remember this, Carface, Americans doesn't know much about Japanese culture, yet they don't even know that their own way of culture is destroying society, so don't expect payment should you fail at even one condition that I have asked." The voice over by the phone is menacing for some reason that anyone hearing it will come to think that it must be a yakuza boss or someone with that kind of accent.

"Hey, don't call me like that. You know I'm honest with my dealing."

...A glare over by the phone. Carface, as the speaker is referring to him, turns his ear away from the phone and takes care not to get closer to the phone. He has some foreign American feature about him. Which... well, casting that aside. "I care not for my dealing to you, remember this: Should you fail, I will burn you-"

He took care not to listen any further and hung over the phone, pushing the button to turn communication off. "Geez, he's so hot tempered." He said. Then... he thought of getting back the money that he used to make a call over by the phone. ..._tck! _"Guargh!" ...It broke. No one can use the phone anymore. "Geez, oh well, nevermind." ...He left. Then... when he left, the phone is in a mess. Red mist comes out of it and... forming out of them mist... "...Hm, hm." Carface left already.

...As the mist clears out, a young man with white hair, red attire with black markings that are in line segment and black pants appear. He has a smirking expression about him. "Haha, the Shining One will make sure that his presence is felt soon." He said disappearing into thin air as a gust of wind passes by.

...Heaven...

"..." Metatron, the "Voice" of God, is monitoring what is happening on Earth. With this Kingdom of Heaven in check, everything goes according to His will here. So no point of getting worried unless... there was one angel who thought that God was not all correct and he decided to leave Heaven by his own accord. This angel has been referred to as the Devil of Hell and he's currently residing there while watching how humans would benefit themselves without even the aid of God Himself. "Hm, Alcor has made his presence be felt, I have to make sure that he has to be stopped for the graceful present of He to His children. I, the angel that shall be the voice of He, Metatron, shall come down there and punish those who would squander on the ideals of He." He said spreading forth his sort of metallic wings.

...Earth, at Tokyo University...

...A lot of students are tired after the mock exam, everyone is frankly lying their head on their desk, thinking about what they will do on the way home and some of them are talking about how they did in the mock exam a while earlier that lasted for at least two hours for all senior years. "..." Hiro Kageyama, a senior student, is looking out through the window, there's a nice weather today but... Hiro cannot help but feel like that this will be a very melancholic day. "..."

_Slide. _"Yo, Hiro!" Someone comes in. It's Daichi Shijima, Hiro's best friend and childhood friend. "How's it going man? How did you do in the exam?"

"...Okay, I guess." He said.

"Oh come on, tell it like a man man. Anyway, I think I'm pretty much screwed. So anyway, I think I'll over by Gin's place later. Oh, you wanna come? I heard Haru is gonna come too."

"Haru?"

"Yeah, as in Yoshino Harusawa, that's her nickname at Gin's bar you know. Haha, sorry, I got pretty used to calling her Haru. So anyway, you wanna come? It's a great way to release some stress after all that long mock exam that we just took."

"Hm, yeah."

"Haha, yeah, let's go!"

The two left the classroom.

...Meanwhile, at JP Headquarters...

Naoya is here working by himself as usual. This place has some computers at every corner. At the middle, at the side, and even at the front with a huge screen on it. It's on the wall, the screen that is. It's all dark here with only the lights coming from the screen as the source of light for the room. Many other researchers are doing their job to other terminals while Naoya is working alone at the edge side of the room all by himself. Yamato Hotsuin, the chief of JP, approaches him. "Hello, Naoya. How's it going? We have finished the delivery of the second stock of the COMPs that you produced. Any other procedure that we should heed?"

"Ah, Hotsuin. Hm, nothing much. Though I would like you to honor your deal in this matter."

"Hm, I will only pay you if you abide by our agreement of bargain." Both of these individuals have many similarities. Such as... both of them have a smirk on their expression and they are often someone who is trying to get ahead of their adversaries as if knowing everything that no other people know.

"Deal. Then I will ask you to leave alone for a bit. This may take some time before it's completion."

"I expect you to finish it by the day then, farewell." Yamato takes his leave. But...

"Chief!" The commander of JP, Makoto Sako, comes in. "Chief, I have something to report."

"Sako, take a deep breathe. You might find it difficult to speak up and it is not proper for someone like your standard to be exhausted for you will not perform well."

"Hai, my apology." Makoto does as instructed then she composes herself. "Hai, as I was about to say, we have received many reports regarding many incidents that are occuring all over the city and we are rather on the low level of assistance from the government because..."

"Haha, I see. So those fools finally realized that they cannot contain the dark matters any longer. Hm, that is to be expected." Yamato said laughing like the Devil himself as if his own calculation in the matter was expected and correct, similar to a villain sitting on a lofty chair and watching things unfold then everything went accordingly to his plan or knowledge, making him laugh in triumph. "So, are all members to expected to be ready for this situation?"

"Hai, we have all but prepared but... we are not receiving any orders from the Diet Building. Chief, it's like the government has..."

"They do not in the demons' existence yet, but... by the time it is time for the reckoning of their existence, it will be too late." Yamato said without caring but providing valid fact.

"Hm, as you have expected from lowlives it seems." Naoya heard the conversation and decided to add some of Yamato's comment.

"Indeed, so Sako, as orders from me, you have my permission to spread diversion among the officials and tell them that the city will be under quarentine. It will take only for a day I think."

"But... But Chief, you realize that..."

"Yes, Death penalty will be expected from this." That much is obvious. "But, it's better than allowing the dark matters from spreading all over the country. This country must be stabilized, even if the population would come to resent our ideals. They will be dealt with, eventually."

"Hm, very well. Ja, I shall take my leave."

"Oh, and Sako..."

"Yes?"

"...What is the line of agreement of our... ally?" ...Right, he refers to it by not its name but by the world ally which is not really convincing of sort...

"...They are spreading more COMPs. I don't know why, but they seem to be desperate on distributing them. Chief, do you know of their goal or intention?"

"Hmph, I suspect that they are using the COMPs to spread diversion. Lately, the founder of that cultist has been growing rather delusional about religion and them claiming that the world will end should they not distribute is becoming more like a delusional paranoia that most people are taking into account. As I recall, it's spreading some riot to the corners of the city right?"

"Yes, there has been some riots we could not contain, and I'm beginning to wonder if the government even care what happens from here on out. Chief, what are they planning? Are they waiting for reinforcements?"

"Probably not. They are probably..."

"Haha, hahahahahahaha!" Naoya suddenly laugh evilly. Which frightens Makoto a bit.

"Wha-What is it?" She asked.

"Haha, those insects doesn't know the half of it. This world is about to face what is probably the most biggest crisis this world and many countries have ever faced." He said without care for anything.

"Hm, so Naoya, your theory will come into fruitrition after all?" Yamato asked. ...With some intriguement nonetheless.

"Theory? Uh..." Makoto figures she shouldn't intercept in the conversation between these two people who are similar.

"Hm, maybe. I would suggest Hotsuin that you use the COMP that have I developed. Otherwise, it would be troublesome if the entire city is filled with dark matters that will obliterate anyone who is within the quarantine that you will impose."

"Very well. That is a well-adviced advice from you. Haha, Sako, prepare the COMPs, distribute them all to the members. Now, be on your way."

"H-Hai, excuse me." Makoto left.

...At Gin's bar...

Some dancing are being performed in front, with Yoshino Harusawa, nickname Haru, being in front on a stage, singing the famous song that is darkness of one's heart. Or at least, it's a rock music with a dark and gory consent on it. Hiro and Daichi are sitting by the counter that is the bartender counter and both of them are having soda instead of the usual serving of liquor here. "Haha, Haru is so amazing. It's no wonder that Aya would look up to her." Gin said. His full name is Eiji Kamiya, nickname Gin. He's by the counter with Daichi and Hiro.

"Haha, so Gin, when are you gonna make her performance live?"

"You mean make her performance live on television? Haha, she's not ready for that you know. Though I heard that she might even quit being a singer."

"Huh? That's... boring." Daichi groans.

"Haha, though of course, I'm more than willing to let her stay here and be my bar singer for her livelihood here. So Hiro and Dachi, you two got your mock exams right?"

"Ah and man, it took me about two hours to finish it. Actually, I think it went more for more than ten minutes."

"Haha, yeah, I'll agree to that. Being a kid is so great you know? Being an adult as I am, you will find that life isn't so bad despite all the hardship one will take."

"You can say that again. So Gin, are you planning to be a bartender forever?"

"Yeah I guess. This place has many fond memories of me, Haru and Aya you know? I'm not about to abandon this place and Tokyo too, I think I love this place."

"Did you always loved this place?" Hiro said taking a sip of his soda can.

"Not really. It was when Aya made me realized that life is precious and the city is precious to me. I wouldn't want it to be destroyed, that's for sure. Recently though, there has been some riots going on. Some idiots claiming that the government isn't doing their job and stuff and them seeing ghost I think."

"Eh? Ghost?" Both Hiro and Daichi become curious at that. Daichi asked the question. "As in... spectre? As in... uh... not in a flesh."

"That's the story. I don't know if it's true though. I thought it may be just some drunken fools talking but I don't know... I got a weird feeling that something may be up." Gin said.

"Yo, Gin." Haru comes over by the counter.

"Oh, Haru. What is it? You want some?" He said offering some liquor.

"Yeah, I think I'll settle down for the night. Oh, Shijima and Hiro... was it?"

"Hey, how come you remember him by first name and I don't?" Daichi said sort of feeling jealous.

"You're an eyesore to me. Something that I see that has a perverted gaze at any women within close kilometer." That's such a harsh, heart breaking words from Haru to Daichi.

"Ow, geez."

"Haha, nevermind what she said. So Hiro, drink this vodka if you like." Gin said offering a liquor that is like sulfuric acid.

"Hai, I'm in tonight." Haru said as she begun drinking on the back of the bar.

"Oh well, she's used to it."

"Hey, Gin, you sure you want her to drink that stuff? I heard some guy accidently picked up a fight after drinking that stuff." Daichi said worried that vodka liquor might bring some hallucinations that might cause a stir or something.

"Haha, don't worry about it. You might not know it, but she's used to drinking stuff like that. Only a matter of time before she falls to sleep though." _Thuck! _As response to that, the sound of someone falling onto their bed is heard. Presumably it's Haru. "See?"

"Haha, yeah."

"Hm." Daichi and Hiro said.

"Anyway, it's getting late, we better go." Daichi said.

"Yeah, you do that. Be careful though, don't run into any rioters, okay?" Gin said.

"Haha, even if we did, we'll get them beat up." Daichi boasted.

"Sure, sure. Anyway, hurry up and get going if you guys don't want to be in trouble with your parents." The two of them left, then Gin noticed something on the newspaper on the counter... "Hm? This is..." Murder victim on a subway... that's the headline of this newspaper. "Hm... Those kids are heading for a subway... Hm," A danger is amidst here.

...Later, at the subway...

"Hm, feels good to release some stress. I feel like I have to lie down on my bed once we get home." Both Hiro and Daichi arrive here at this seemingly empty sub way but...

"Um, excuse me, do you know when the train for Osaka will arrive?" Someone dressed in a purple... no, pink dress that is... well, it's quite revealing since her short pink skirt is quite... short in size and that a white dress is underneath her pink dress that is almost resembling that of an anime character that is about a magical girl named Magical Dolly or something. Anyway, this girl wears a pink glasses and an hairpin that is cross in symbol and it's also pink in color, which makes it like she's in someone's own... well, she adore pink color it seems.

"Hm? What- Whoa!" Daichi is quite captivated at her and her attire. "Da-Da-Da-Da-Da-" He stutter.

"Hm?" The girl couldn't understand what he is saying. **(Note: It's Midori Komaki from the first Devil Survivor game if you must know.)**

"It will arrive at 11 in the evening." By the way, it's now 10:49 p.m. in the evening. Hiro said that to the girl.

"Oh I see, haha, just a few more minutes then." She said. "Well, gotta go. Hm? Say, why are you nervous?" She noticed Daichi's nervousness.

"Da-Da-Da-Da-" He's still stuttering. "Uh, well... your... uh..."

"Are you Dolly?" Hiro asked. Hiro has been accessing the net for some time at his laptop back at his home of the Kageyama residence and he has known someone who is an internet cosplayer named Dolly and... well, being a fan of an anime himself, Hiro recognizes the attire.

"Hm? Oh, you know who I am? That's incredible!"

"Well... The name Dolly popped up at the messages of other people in the net and..."

"Haha, yeah, I know. Sorry if I surprise you there, oh, and your friend um... Did I startled you or...?" She mistook Daichi's nervousness as being... well, she thinks that she frightened him but it's really about her revealing attire...

"Da-Da-Da- N-No, I..."

"He's a number one fan of yours." Hiro sort of joked about that.

"Eh? Geehh!" Daichi is caught unaware and off-guard at that.

"Oh, really? Wow, nice to meet you then!" She is excited though.

"Wha- Uh, haha. T-Thanks, but..." Daichi closes in to Hiro and puts him in a whispering hold up. "H-Hiro, what are you trying to do...? I almost skip a beat when I see her right behind me! A cute girl that is like this one anime girl that I'm so into and..."

"She has appeared in the internet many times you know, I recognized her attire in one anime called Magical Dolly too."

"Y-Yeah, that's the one! Geez, I never thought that we'll be meeting someone like her on the way home. Guaargh, this is my lucky night!"

"...She's not the real Dolly you know." Hiro said in a whispering tone that Daichi couldn't hear it.

"What are you whispering about?" Dolly asked.

"Huh? Oh uh nothing, haha. So, are you from around here?" Daichi said changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I live at the nearby apartment. My parents are... well... They're... gone." She becomes sad at that.

"Ah, o-oh, uh... s-sorry I asked." Daichi feels guilty.

"Hey, come on, don't feel bad! We all have lone ones that sometimes die and we can mourn and honor their memory right? I'm a strong supporter of justice too by the way, haha!"

"Oh ha ha, that's good. Haha, so, why are you waiting for the train to Osaka?"

"I got a friend of mine that I'm going to meet there, we've known each other for a long time even though she's an adult, haha."

"Huh? Wait, how old are you?"

"Me? I'm 15. You are?"

"Eh? Uh... us? Uh... 18?"

"Oh, really? Wow, you guys must be almost like adults like my friend!"

"How old is your friend?" Hiro asked.

"19!"

"..." Both Hiro and Daichi sweat drop. She thinks of being 19 as an adult huh? That's... kinda like a naive personality but as well as cute. Both Hiro and Daichi turn to each other. "She thinks her friend is an adult because she's almost the same age as us?" Daichi asked to which Hiro nodded and they turn back to her.

"Anyway, looks like it's now 11 but... there's no train that- Oh, here it comes!" Yup, the train that is bound for the nearby Tokyo residence and Osaka is coming. It stops by with some lights emanating from it, which seems to be the source of light here in this subway station since it's all dark here and creepy to some degree.

"Hm? Oh, the train arrived."

As the door opens up... "Yo, Midori!" Someone wearing a quite revealing... no, too revealing outfit comes out with enthuasiasm.

"Hinako!"

"Hinako?" Daichi asked. Both Hiro and Daichi as audience, sort the least, watch them hug.

"Midori, how's it has been? I'm pretty sure you must be popular with the guys in the internet with your cosplaying ability."

"Haha, I'm kinda wondering about you you know, so how many dances have you mastered now?"

"Me? Well, I'm done with the traditional dances but... that's about it. Hm? Who are...? Friends of yours?" Hinako said noticing Hiro and Daichi's presence.

"Oh, they're just someone I passed on here. Hey guys, say hello to Hinako here. She's Hinako Kujou, she's the Osaka spirit dancer, haha!" Midori introduced Hinako to both of them.

"Oh." Both Hiro and Daichi replied with just that.

"What? That's all? You're not surprised. Haha, honestly, you Tokyo citizens are way too busy to notice me and my dancing on air huh?" Hinako said. With a funny accent as well as somewhat boastful.

"Huh? Uh, sorry, I'm not much into dancing." Daichi said.

"What? You have no appreciation with the art of the movement of the body and the fundamental prerequisite in attaining recreation about your body?"

"Huh? Uh... are you..." Daichi thought she's talking about some science ecology or something like a system of... something too complicated for him to understand.

"So you are from Osaka?" Hiro asked since Daichi is mouth-gaped.

"Well me I'm from there. Midori here is living here in this city."

"Yup, but I occasionally visit Hinako there so that we can liven up to our promise that we'll be popular enough to make our own band someday that it will be called... The Magical Osaka band of The Hinako Ku-"

"That's still far away you know." Hinako interrupted in her proud speech of declaration. "So anyway, you guys escorted here?"

"Not really." Hiro said.

"Oh okay, then, we'll be-" _boom, boom, boom! _

"Guah!" The group exclaimed.

"Wha-What's going there! I-" The train driver or maneuverer said.

"Wha-What's going on!" Hinako said.

"Gyaah! S-S-Something is coming out! From... From up ahead!" Midori said noticing something emanating from the tunnel ahead. ...It's a pair of eyes that are emanating it seems, not human eyes that's for sure, it's...

"Sssshhh..." ...Hissing sound... "Ssshhh... Srraaaahhh-!" Something came out from the tunnel ahead, a giant anaconda! It's white and it's menacing! "Ssrraa-!"

"Gyaah!" Midori falls on the ground in shock. "Wha-Wha-What is...!"

"Gyaahh!" Daichi falls on his butt as well. "A-A-A snake! A snake! It's a big huge snaaakkee!"

"What!" Hinako said.

"Hm," Hiro becomes sort of agitated without losing his composure as he is always calm at most time.

"Gyaah, e-everyone run!" The train driver said.

"Gyaah! A snaaakkee!" All of the passengers step out of the train.

"H-Hey, calm down everyone!" Hinako said.

"Don't tell us to calm down! Runn-!" One male passenger said.

"Geez, and I was just trying to help... oh well." Turning to the snake. "Geez, what the heck is this-"

"Ssrraa-!" Only Hiro and the rest of the group are the only ones who are not fleeing the area. "Srraarr!" The gigantic white snake turns to the group.

"Grreee-! Gree-!" Making Daichi frightened and he backs away in fear while crawling on the ground.

"G-Guaah-!" Midori regains her composure and hides behind Hinako. "H-Hinako..."

"Geez, what the heck is this thing? We gotta..."

"Hm!" ...Someone comes in. A girl, wearing a orange outfit that is so popular around the corners of the street of Tokyo, this orange attire is the symbolism of the famous religious group called Shomonkai. This girl is a maiden in that group. She has purple hair that is about shoulder length and there is some flower on her head, wait, is that an headband or...? "Everyone, please leave this area!" She said without her emotionless expression fading, but she's serious all the less.

"Huh? Who...?" Hinako asked as they all turn to her.

"Huh? Wait, that girl, she..." Some of the passengers recognize her attire since it's very popular in recognizing a believer of...

"Please leave this area!" Some other believers of the Shomonkai enter the subway. "Leave this to us!" They all go about at the side to surround the snake.

"Sssrraaa!"

"Hm,"

"Hm!" They all put their hands together as if praying.

"You guys are nuts! Run!" The passengers leave as they were told to.

"H-Hey!" Daichi calls out.

Amane Kuzuryu, the Shomonaki maiden, goes to the side of her other believers or comrades. Then like them, she puts her hands together... then she raises them on the side... _flaash, flaash...! _and she floats. "Wah...!" Much to the amazement of Hiro and the group.

"Wha- The- That girl!" Hinako said.

"She's... floating." Midori said.

"What the hell is going on here!" Daichi said recognizing that he's been on the ground long enough and he regains his composure. "H-Hiro, what should we..."

"Hm, hm?" Just then, Hiro heard a rumbling sound and then...

_shock, shock, shock. _Red electricity shock can be seen at the other end of the subway.

"Huh?"

...The ground shakes...

"Huh? Wha..."

"Wha- An Earthquake?" Hinako asked.

Daichi is the first to react by the way. "Wha-Wha... What's happening now? We..."

"Gee... I'm getting scared." Midori said.

"Pull yourself Midori! A magician like... well, Magical Dolly doesn't give up on Justice you know!" Hinako encourages like an older sister.

"R-Right, I... _Sigh._" Deep breath.

"H-Hiro, what should we..."

"..." As Daichi calls out Hiro, Hiro regains his composure then... _shoock, shoock, shoock. _The red electricity is still there and then... _Shoock, shoock, shake, shake! _The Earthquake becomes stronger.

"Guah!" Daichi is about to fall off... and he did.

"Wha-What now!" Hinako said.

_shoock, shoock, blast! _The electric shock exploded and then... right before then, a gigantic demon with six wings appeared. It's gigantic. "..." It turns to the snake.

"Wha-" Daichi is once again to react first.

"Guah-" Next are Midori and Hinako.

"Ah." Then Hiro.

"Grooaarr!" The demon with six wings that is colored in black green, its skin is not that of a human but it has a humanoid body that is similar to humans with the exception of its horns and wings of course. It's also naked but that's not the problem... "Grooaarr!" _blast, blast, boom! _It sent out a four rotating ball energy that went towards the snake. _boom, boom! _

"Ssrraa!" Making it grovel in pain.

"Wha- What in the... What in God's name!" The other believers of the Shomonkai turn to the demon and reacted.

"Hm?" The emotionless maiden turns to it as well but she doesn't seem to be too fazed to react to it. "..." In fact, she's emotionless still but she did felt frightened at its presence.

"Grooaarr!" The demon then raises its palm, left palm to be precise, and then... like crushing something, it hardens its grip and then...

"Ssrraa-!" Like something that is similar to animes, the snake felt like that something is crushing it, telekenisis is in session it seems. "Ssrraaa-!"

_tom, tom, tomean. _"Huh?" Something is emanating and beeping on Hiro's pocket. It's the COMP that Daichi gave him back at the bar.

...Flashback...

"Say Hiro, do you want this? It's something that those... uh, what were they call? Someone... somebody wearing some purple cloak and..."

"...? Shomonkai?" Hiro recognized the orange clothing or cloak as something that identifies one individual to be a Shomonkai believer.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah that's right, it's those Shomonkai guys. They gave me these two COMPs for free man! Haha, how lucky huh? Imagine what we can play with this. Here, you can have this blue one and..."

End of Flashback...

"Huh?" Hiro checks the COMP, the demon that is gigantic and has six wings is shown on the detail background information, Lucifer, it seems, it's its name is. "Luci... fer."

"Grooaarr!" Lucifer closen its grip and its palm.

"Sssrraa-!" Crushing the snake on the process, making it fade in a shocking red electricity shock.

"..." The demon then puts down its arm.

"Wha... What just...?" Hinako said. Everyone is staring at the demon.

"..." Then it turns to them.

"Gr...!" Making them feel frightened a bit. Then...

_Shoock, shoock! _A red electric shock appeared at the area where the snake banished.

"Hm?" The demon turns to it.

_shoock, shoock! _

"Huh?" Then everyone else.

"What the...?" Daichi said.

_shoock, shoock, shoock! blast! _"Sssrraaa-!" The snake reappeared. "Ssrraa-!"

"Wha-!" Everyone is in shock of that.

"Uwa, it reappeared!" The Shomonkai believer said.

"Hm," Amane remains composed, meaning remain emotionless. "Then..." Raising one hand... the putting on a post like something like a prayer with one hand raised and her chanting... _flaash, flaash. _She floats once again as light and energy is gathering around her... "Ah..."

"Huh? Hey, look!" Midori is the first to notice her among Hiro's group.

"Now what is she doing? Hey, look out! You're in trouble!" Hinako said.

"Ah, _there's no need to fear._" Amane said with a sort of different voice. It seems to be a different person... or something that is not human...

"Huh?"

_Flash, blast-! _"Rooaarr!" A long golden dragon emanated from Amane's body and she stretches out her arms, spreading forth the golden light.

"Guah!" Which made everyone avert her eyes from her.

"Rooaarr, rooaarr, roooaarr!" Then a very long dragon came out of her body. Kohryu, it seems, it's its name is. It's shown on Hiro's COMP. "Rooaarr!"

"Gr, huh?" Daichi is the first to lay his eyes on it.

"Hmrng, hrm, hm?" Then both Midori and Hinako.

"Gr, huh?" Then Hiro is the last.

"Rooaarr!" The light fades, making it okay for everyone to turn their attention back to Amane.

"Hm," The demon also turns to her.

"Hm," Hiro turns to the demon, something about it feels... benevolent. "..."

"Rooaarr." Kohryu turns to the snake.

"Sssrraaa-!" It's prepared for a fight but...

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash, flaash, blaast, boom! _Kohryu fired a light energy beam from its mouth, making the snake grovel on the ground.

"Ssrraa-!"

"Whoa, wow." Daichi is amazed, he's lying on he ground again by the way, he fell in shock again it seems.

"Amaizing."

"Hm," Both Hinako and Midori said.

"..." Hiro is the only one who didn't say anything.

"..." As well as the demon.

"Rooarr!" _flaash, blaast...! boom! _

"Sssrraa-!" With another attack, the snake succumb to its anguish.

"Hm, from the name of He, I vanish you to this realm and go forth to the depths of the Pandemonium where you reside, begone, demon!" Amane said in a not so something that is... well, it's something that is not spoken with by people, it's a high depth tone with some aura of magnificient about it. She said that with one arm stretched forward.

"Rooaarr!" It prompts Kohryu to attack again.

"Ssrraa..." The snake tries to get up... but...

"Rooaarr!" _flaash, blaast... BOOM-! _

"Ssrraa-!" That banished it for good. Then... when it banished, one COMP is lying on the ground on where it was.

"Huh? Hey, that's..." Daichi and the rest noticed it as well as the Shomonkai believers.

"Ah, there is the cause. Retrieve it." One believer said.

"Hai." The other believer came to pick it up, then he closes it. "Hm, there, it is done."

"..." Amane lands on the ground with the light and the dragon vanishing. "..." She then turns to the group... then the demon... "You..."

"..." The demon also turns to her.

"You are the fallen Sun and the Morning Star that was once revered as the general of the angels of the Heaven, that is why... Almighty darkness, begone!" _Flaash, flaash... Blast! _

"Rooaarr!" The dragon is summoned again. "Rooaarr!" _Flaash, flaash! _It prepares another attack.

"Grooaarr." The demon prepares to defend itself, it summons forth some energy balls that are placed in a circular position wherein they rotate like they are a round circle formula or some insignia symbol that are part of a magic circle or something. "Grooaarr."

"H-Hey, what now?" Daichi asked still lying on the ground. ...Then he stood up.

"H-Hey, what are you-" Hinako said.

"Guaah!" Midori screams.

"Rooaarr!" _Flaash, blaast! _The dragon fired.

"Grooaarr!" _blaast! _As well as the demon.

"H-Hey! Guaahh!" ...Daichi fell on his butt again.

"Guaah!"

"Dammit, get down!" All three of them, not accounting Hiro, duck for cover.

"..." Hiro watches the two forces clash... _boom! _"Hm!" Then he is sort of blown away without being carried to somewhere. "Gr," _beep, beep, beep. _"Huh?" His COMP is beeping and emanating from is pocket again. He picks it up. "This is...?" _Flaash! _

Demon summoning app in session, preparing to analyze demon tamer.

"Huh?" That's what it says. Then it begun to glow in blue light. ...Some weird computer writings begun to take hold of the entire screen, they're too quick to be type and... well, it's moving in a pace that humans cannot read so no point reading it... well... "Huh?" ...Then... _beep... flaash...! _It glows blue light again... _flash, flash, flaash...! _"I..." Then... _sharp! _...An unstoppable urge... "..." Hiro smirks. _Flaash... _

"Gree... Eh?" Daichi noticed Hiro. "Wha... What the...?"

_Flaash... _"...Per... so..." Hiro raises the COMP upward with his hands together... "...NA...!"

"Hm?"

"Hm?" Both the demon and Amane took notice of Hiro.

"Huh?"

"What the...?" As well as Midori and Hinako who are still ducking on the ground for cover.

"Hi... ro?" Daichi said.

"Ah... ah... ah... ah...! Ahaahaarrghh-!" _blast, blast! _Blue light bursted out of Hiro. _Flash, blast! _"Ah, haha. Haha." He said... well, he laughs in a manic way that he's forming a smirking expression with his eyes glowing blue.**(Note: Same scenario where Minato summoned his persona for the first time in which his eyes are glowing.) **"Ah..." Above Hiro is a... its given name is Sraosha as that is shown on Hiro's COMP, and it has a light blue color and it has wings that are like wings of a butterfly, or at least, they are in similar position in which both of which are behind it, all wings are behind everything that has them it seems, and the way they are shaked are similar to butterflies in which they are both curved in upward and downward wave. "Hahahahaha!" Hiro laughs maniacally.

"Ah."

"Ah." Both Hiro's observers, Amane and the demon, stopped at their own conflict for a while.

"Grooaarr!" Some roaring is heard.

"Huh? Hey, where did that-"

"Grooaarr!"

"Grooaarr!" Just as when Daichi is about to ask about that... a horde of demons emerged from the side of the tunnel where the snake also came from.

"Grooaarr!"

"Yehahahaha!"

"Yehahahaha!"

"Huah!" Daichi screams, falling onto his butt again.

"Wha- H-Hey!" Hinako said.

"Guah, a... a... a lot of... a lot of monsters!" Midori said.

"Huh?" The Shomonkai believers turn to them and... "What in the-"

"Grooaarr!" _Stab, stab! _

"Guargghh-!" One Shomonkai believer is killed with him being stabbed on his shoulders as well as his chest by a demon.

"Hey, what are you-"

"Grooaarr!" _stab, stab! _

"Guaarrghh-!" The other one is stabbed as well. Both of them lie dying with only Amane left.

"Hm," She turns to the horde of demons. "Hm." She prepares to fight them as light gather around her.

"What the hell is going on here!" Daichi said. "Huh?"

"Huh?" Then all of them turn to Hiro who just walk pass them. "H-Hey, Hiro...!" Hinako said. She has learned his name through Daichi's yelling.

"Hiro!" ...See?

"Hm," He raises his COMP upward... prompting...

"Grooaarr!" Sraosha prepares to attack, it summons four energy balls upward... Megidolaon it seems. "Grooaarr!" _blasst, boom, boom, boom-! _Destroying some of the demons.

"Ah."

"Ah." Both the demon and Amane took acknowledgement of that magnificient of power.

"Huaah!" Hiro then raised one hand forward.

"Grooaarr!" Prompting Sraosha to attack again.

...Meanwhile, at JP headquarters...

"Sir, a... a... a lot of the dark matter has started emerging!" One JP member said.

"Hm, as I expected." Yamato said observing the situation details on the huge screen in front.

"Chief!" Makoto comes in in a hurry. "Chief, we..."

"Hush, Sako, I know of the situation. Hm, it spread faster. Naoya?"

"Hm, the COMPs have been prepared, all that is left is..."

...Back at the subway...

"Hiya!" Hiro lets out another wave of attack...

"Grooaarr!" Sraosha summoned another four energy balls that gather and then merged together on the ground and... _BOOM-! _

"Grooaarr!" A lot of the demons exploded.

Then... "Hm," Raising his COMP, Hiro summoned two cards**(Note: Fusion spell from Persona 3)**, merge them together.. "Ah... Ah... Ah... Ahhrrghh-!" ...He casted an Armageddon spell.

_Blaast, blaast, blaast, BLAASST-! Boom, boom, Boom, BOOM-! _"Grooaarr!" A lot of the demons... no, all of them have been banished by the elastic energy shock that emanated and went to obliterate all of them.

"Whoa." Daichi is the first to react among the group.

"Sugoi." Hinako is next.

"Hm," Midori is the last.

"..." Amane turns to Hiro who just dismissed his demon that is known as persona, something that resonates as something that oblidge to your command and at the same time, whenever it got hurt or something that is felt by it, the one who summoned it will also feel that pain, almost like the two of them are the same person or thing, which is why it's called persona, other personality when it comes to meaning and definition. "..." She seems to have come to revere that strength.

"Ah, impressive." The demon said banishing its demonic and malevolent looking form... then... in place of that, someone with white hair, red attire with black markings on it that are line segments around his shirt, and black pants appeared. He has a smirking expression about him. "Impressive, Shining One." He said clapping one hand after to another.

"Eh? Who...?" Daichi and the rest doesn't know it, but this human form is only one form that he takes, the other is the demonic form that he possess.

"I am Alcor, I am pleased to finally meet you." He said bowing into Hiro like he's a devoted knight.

"..."

End of Chapter 1

**Note: Alright, I suppose I have some details to explain. Hiro is the main protagonist of Devil Survivor 2 as usual and of course, his first companion is Daichi who is loyal to him all the way, then... he met one character from the first Devil Survivor, Midori, who is a partner with Hinako since... well, for a lot of reason to which I will not unvail just yet. Then the other thing that I will explain is that in here, unlike in the original plot, Alcor or Al Saiduq is an angel... or **_**was **_**an angel until he felt like his master is being unjust and decided to leave. In Devil Survivor 2, his master is Polaris, who is a god-like entity, and in here... his former master is God, which mirrors his previous role I think in Devil Survivor 2. Anyway, what I'm trying to point out is that Alcor is representing the Devil's role, meaning his Lucifer appearance is something that mirrors that role. So he's the Devil from Hell if you can say that his role here is that he's angel who has lost faith in God and decided to rebel and then he resides in the demon dimension, meaning Hell. And about Naoya, he's the same as ever, reincarnation of Cain and that he has live for about... who knows? A thousand of years? I'm not sure about his story background so I guess so, anyway, Yamato and the rest of the characters will be the same here, to introduce all the other characters from the first Devil Survivor game... Some of them have already appeared, the major characters, the rest will be minor or sort of not popular characters... like the Founder for one, the rest will be someone like Gigolo and the other are demons who are competitors for the Bel Throne, that's about it. I will update if I can, see ya!**


End file.
